


Their Other Half

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [3]
Category: Station 19
Genre: 31 days of writing, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flufftober, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Ryan lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: A look at snapshots of the relationship between Ryan and Andy from Pruitt’s point of view.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Pruitt Herrera, Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner, Pruitt Herrera & Ryan Tanner
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Their Other Half

Ever since they were little kids Ryan Tanner and Andy Herrera had been completely inseparable. If you were looking for Ryan then you looked for Andy and if you were looking for Andy then you looked for Ryan. Pruitt Herrera had always thought that there was something more to Andy and Ryan than just friends, and he didn’t mean romantically or anything like that, but more that they were place there by God or a higher power to make sure that they made it through their journey. It was as though they were each other’s guides to the world.

From the age of four both had been regular guests at Station 19, either Elena or Greg would drop the pair off and they would spend as long as they could go around the firehouse in awe of the fire trucks and the pole and even the people. Station 19 was a second home to them both, and that is why when they both turned seven Pruitt started to teach them about being a firefighter. It wasn’t a job he wanted either of them in but they were keen and he couldn’t not teach them the right way so that he knew they would be safe. So when both his daughter and Ryan were seven he taught them to run the hose. They would practice ever time they were at the Station but he could already see the joy that Andy got from it whilst Ryan’s joy came from being with his best friend.

When Elena died and Andy shut down, Pruitt never expected that it would be Ryan who would get her to open up again. But it was. The day of Elena’s funeral whilst everyone was having a wake downstairs, Andy was hiding in her room unwilling to talk or cry, and Ryan walked in and went straight to Andy. And that was when she finally broke, being held together in the reassurance that her best friend was there, that the world hadn’t completely ended because Ryan still had her back, she allowed her heart to shatter and the tears she had been fighting to finally flow free. 

Pruitt was the first to admit that he hated it when Ryan and Andy went from being just best friends to dating. He would admit that whilst Ryan was a troublemaker he knew that he wouldn’t lead Andy down the wrong path, however, he was worried about what would happen if one of them broke the others heart. He was almost sure that at this point their lives were so interwoven they would both be lost without the other.

As it turned out he had nothing to worry about. They did break up and three months later he came home to find both Andy and Ryan wrapped in a blanket on the couch with their respective homework spread out around them and an earphone each from Ryan’s Walkman. He could tell that Andy had been upset earlier, there was still tear tracks down her cheeks and a couple of wet spots on Ryan’s t-shirt, however as he stood listening to them both he could hear Andy laughing as she informed Ryan of how horrible his taste in music was.

When Pruitt found out he was dying he knew that Andy needed someone to be there for her. She would need someone who could keep her from shutting down completely, and there was only one person who he could think of with the ability to do that. Ryan.So he drove to San Diego to make sure that someone knew what was going on. He didn’t expect that Ryan would actually return home there and then but he did.

And that was one of Pruitt’s biggest regrets because if Ryan hadn’t have came back to Seattle for him then he never would have been shot. And if Ryan had never been shot, Andy’s heart would never have been broken. She became a shell of herself. She went to work and then she went to the hospital and sat at his bedside.

Everyday at the end of his shift he did the same as Andy and went to see Ryan in the hopes that this time he would have woken up. And it was one of those days that he came in to find Andy curled up in the chair next to Ryan’s bed, her head resting against one hand whilst the other held Ryan’s. The thing that broke his heart about it was the fact that Pruitt recognised the woolly jumper that she was wrapped inside of. It was the same one that she had bought Ryan for going camping many years previous and he knew that it was something that Ryan held dear to him.

It was in that moment that he knew that he needed Ryan to pull through. His own death would break Andy, much like her mother’s did, but Ryan’s would destroy her to the point that Pruitt doubted they would ever get her back


End file.
